fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Breakin'Benny
Otherarrow (talk) 10:23, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the Removal of "File:"s in Galleries I'd like to request that you cease doing so. It is actually necessary for them to be there, as, like I've mentioned on a number of your edits I've undone so far, they act as visual markers that help to reduce confusion, especially if each individual segment of text representing the images and their corresponding descriptions fills more than one line. For pages boasting galleries with huge amounts of content in particular, the removal of the "File:" prefixes will only perpetuate the problem, as editors may mistakenly position images wrongly due to there being no clear means of separating each pre-existing image. I seek your understanding and cooperation on this matter. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 10:46, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I understand the situation on that matter. I tend to omit them if I think they're redundant, but in this Wiki's case I'll yield. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 11:21, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! ----MoroseLark User - Talk 11:43, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Names after skills and weapon types Hi, a friendly reminder, please don't remove the names after skills and weapon types. If you want to link the icons to pages, that's fine, just don't remove the name, some skills has name differ from games, it's better to keep them for clarity, the removal also makes the character stats box look kinda odd. Thanks for understanding. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 09:01, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :I generally find it cleaner, like if the skill's graphic has the same name as the page... but oh well, it was worth a try. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 09:30, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Weapon infobox template Pls make sure you're responsible for the edit you made to the template by fixing the caption on every weapon page. Thank you. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:49, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Right!... Oh boy, this will be tough. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 14:50, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Nvm, I'm fixing them for you with my bot. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:01, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Infobox titles Please stop removing them. They do no harm if you leave them, especially the chapter infobox, their titles do not default to the page name, so removing them will make the title disappear completely. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 12:21, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Then I apologize, though I can probably fix that. The chapter infobox has gotten portable infobox code added, but I've disabled it for now. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 13:13, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::I can see what you want to do but, you should know that it's not like I wasn't aware of such things when I migrated the infoboxes, I intentionally did so to reduce the changes we had to make for the migration. For an estimation, we will have like 500+ chapter and 1000+ character pages to change if you insist on making those changes. And trust me, all the effort for a not-so-different result, if you don't want to call it pointless. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 15:54, August 18, 2016 (UTC)